


Wish You're Happy

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Stages of Grief, Grand Prix, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Parce que la vie est souvent plus courte que ce qu'on imagine, Pierre réalise qu'il vaut parfois mieux saisir les opportunités qui lui sont données.





	Wish You're Happy

> _I sat with my anger long enough, until she told me her real name was grief._   
_Je me suis assis avec ma colère assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que son vrai nom était le deuil._   
_— Isaac Rowe_

**(...** **)**

"**Ouais tu as course après-demain, pas vrai ?**"

"Et toi demain."

"**Ouais, ouais, souhaitons nous mutuellement bon courage !**"

"Vrai."

"**Ça ne te dirait pas que ... prochainement, on se revoit tous les trois ? Avec Charles je veux dire.**"

"Je ne sais pas. Ce serait sûrement bon."

"**Ce pourrait être un pas pour votre réconciliation ? J'aimerai juste, tu sais, vous revoir. Avec le temps qui a passé, on a de moins en moins d'occasions. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.**"

"Nous non plus Tonio. On verra ça après ce GP là si ça te va ?"

"**Bien sûr ! Tu pourras informer Charles ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Mais j'ai hâte de vous revoir ! J'ai plein de choses à vous dire.**"

"Plein de choses ? Ça commence à me faire peur là."

"**Ne sois pas si méchant ! Mes histoires ne sont pas si terribles que ça.**"

"Si tu le dis ..."

"**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai gardé comme ami. Charles est bien plus gentil lui.**"

"Cela n'empêche qu'il n'aime pas plus tes histoires."

"**Si méchants avec moi. J'aurais dû vous rayer de ma vie.**"

"Tu nous aimes trop pour ça."

"**Malheureusement c'est vrai. Qu'aurais-je fait sans ces deux idiots à mes côtés ...**"

"Hé !"

"**...pleins de rêves et d'espoirs ? Pour l'instant, je doute que tu les atteindras ...**"

"Qu-?"

"**... mais je te l'espère du fond du cœur.**"

"Ça s'est mieux fini que ce que je pensais."

"**Ne critique pas mon beau discours.**"

"Je critique pas, je critique pas. Tu sembles juste drôlement sentimental sur le coup."

"**Peut-être vrai, peut-être.**"

"..."

"**Je vais devoir te laisser ?**"

"Ah oui, c'est sûr."

"**Bonne chance pour la suite, dis à Charles que vous me manquez tous les deux et puis à très vite j'espère !**"

"À très vite, Tonio."

**Fin de l'appel — 32 min**   
  
  


31 août 2019 : mort de Anthoine Hubert.

Pierre a eu du mal. Du mal à ne pas sombrer dans le déni. À percuter. À tout assimiler, comprendre. C'est toujours si douloureux, brutal, la perte. Hier, il lui parlait au téléphone, aujourd'hui, il ne le fera plus jamais.

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Si fragile.

Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner, non. Peu importe à quel point une personne est important pour vous, pour les autres, sa disparition ne change jamais rien. Mais, à ce moment précis, comme il aimerait que le monde s'arrête juste quelques instants pour lui donner le temps de respirer.

Il a fini dix-septième des qualifications, la nouvelle s'est abattue sur lui sans prévenir. Il respire. Il n'a pas envie d'affronter la foule, son équipe ou même les autres pilotes. Il ne veut pas parler à Charles, ne sait même pas si ce dernier est au courant.

Leurs plans ... tombent aussi à l'eau. Quelle souffrance. Ils devaient se revoir, ils auraient dû pouvoir le faire. S'il avait su que son ami mourrait aujourd'hui, il aurait pris un avion et aurait volé jusqu'à lui, sans même se soucier du Grand Prix.

Il l'aurait attendu. Ils auraient parlé longuement, Anthoine racontant encore l'une de ses nombreuses histoires, pas si drôles, pas si intéressantes, mais qui lui manqueront certainement. Il l'aurait serré dans ses bras. Fort. Il aurait voulu lui dire adieu.

La vie résumée en quelques mots. Souvent, on n'a pas le temps de dire au revoir aux gens qu'on aime qu'ils sont déjà partis.

Il sèche ses larmes, se relève. Les derniers mots du défunt résonnant à ses oreilles, dernières paroles qu'il lui a adressées. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se laisser abattre, il sait qu'il doit se relever, peu importe à quel point ça fait mal.

En revenant sur son stand, il se fait interpeller par l'un des ingénieurs qui, malgré son air pressé, semble tenir à lui transmettre un message.

— Leclerc te cherchait. Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait à l'hôtel.

Il acquiesce avant de se rendre compte que Charles s'en renseigné sur où il loge. Il ne pensait pas. Mais ils doivent sûrement parler. Parler un peu. Peu importe leurs différends, ils partagent le même deuil.

Il entretient une conversation, reçoit des condoléances. Honnêtement, il est heureux de devoir retourner à l'hôtel. Dans la hall, il repère immédiatement son ami de longue date qui, avec son sweat à capuche et ses lunettes de soleil, n'est pas vraiment discret. Il soupire, dépité et amusé.

— Suis-moi.

Il lui attrape le bras pour le mener à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils ne parlent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés. Jusqu'à ce que la porte claque et qu'ils se retrouvent yeux dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

— Vraiment ? Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Il faudrait peut-être arrêter avec cette rivalité ridicule, bon sang.

— Pour une fois que c'est toi qui en parle.

Le monégasque se recule, presque giflé par cette phrase qui est pourtant l'exacte vérité. Un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres.

— C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Il faut que quelque chose arrive pour que tu te décides à agir. Si Anthoine n'était pas mort, t'aurais attendu quoi ? Que ce soit moi qui me blesse ? T'aurais attendu de pleurer sur ma tombe ?

— Arrête. T'es horrible. C'est dégueulasse de ta part.

— Ouais, ouais.

Il se détourne de son camarade, ne supportant plus la conversation. Que cela arrive maintenant ... ils ne sont même pas capables de s'entendre dans un moment si triste.

Charles ne dit rien, ne relançant même pas le sujet, cependant, il a un geste un peu surprenant puisqu'il vient l'enlacer par derrière et déposer un baiser dans son cou. Avant de partir.

Ce n'est que quand la porte se referme, le laissant seul, qu'il ressasse ce qui vient de se passer. Ses sentiments, enterrés jusque là, refont surface dans un élan. Il se laisse tomber sur sa lit en poussant un long soupir.

Que ferait Anthoine s'il était encore là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Le disparu a toujours été celui le conseillant sur sa relation avec le pilote Ferrari.

"**Tu te prends trop la tête, Pierre. Trop, trop.**"

Pierre arrive presque à se le représenter, un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'assoie sur le bord de son lit, les yeux reflétant un air agacé, puisqu'il en a toujours eu marre que ses deux meilleurs amis se tournent autour.

"**C'était un moyen d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il faudrait bien finir par lui pardonner un jour ou l'autre. C'était puéril de sa part de vouloir arrêter votre relation mais tu ne fais pas mieux en te refusant à lui.**"

— Peut-être ... mais je ne sais pas. C'est dur. Il revient vers moi seulement parce que tu es parti. Comment est-ce que je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça ?

"**Je ne te demande pas de le blâmer. Mais je voulais vous revoir ensemble. Tu sais, avant que je ne parte.**"

Ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau. Il se sent vidé, triste. Mais un peu mieux. Il a des idées qui fourmillent.  
  
  


1 septembre 2019 : une heure avant le départ de la course.

Pierre s'est posé, contre un mur, dans le garage Ferrari. Il n'est pas à sa place ici mais il a eu la décence de venir plus discrètement que son ami hier à son hôtel. Sebastian l'a reconnu en passant et lui a adressé un sourire sincère.

Il a juste à attendre un peu plus pour que Charles se montre, en tenue, et lui lance un regard hostile en le voyant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler.

— Je ne sais pas.

Le monégasque change d'expression, de la sympathie transparaissant sur son visage, de l'espoir aussi.

— Je voulais juste te dire ... Gagne-le pour lui. S'il te plaît.

Le plus jeune a un petit sourire et vient le prendre dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte bien qu'il ait clairement envie de faire autre chose, reflété dans ses yeux.

— Je vais le faire. Je te le promets.

Un éclat de confiance entre eux.

Il retourne dans son écurie assez rapidement. Daniil le salue d'un geste de la main auquel il répond. Le temps défile trop vite, il se sent empli d'une énergie nouvelle, différente.

"**Qu'aurais-je fait sans ces deux idiots à mes côtés pleins de rêves et d'espoirs ? Pour l'instant, je doute que tu les atteindras mais je te l'espère du fond du cœur.**"

Il est surpris quand sa route croise celle de Max qui l'arrête.

— Hé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. Mais je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Anthoine. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, oui. C'est juste que ... c'était brutal. Trop. Je lui parlais il y a deux jours, on voulait se voir avec Charles. Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais ...

Le néerlandais hoche de la tête et il sent sa gorge se serrer. Toujours difficile d'en parler. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera à être à l'aise sur ce sujet un jour.

— Courage.

Le pilote Redbull finit par s'en aller d'un air pressé, devant sûrement passer voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Pierre termine neuvième. Charles premier. Son cœur est engourdi.

À l'hôtel, il a une surprise. Une sacrée surprise. Son meilleur ami est encore une fois dans le hall, à l'attendre.

— Charles ? Mais qu'est-ce que-

— Est-ce qu'on peut monter dans ta chambre ?

Il hoche la tête. Cette fois, c'est le plus jeune qui l'entraîne par la main, ayant parfaitement mémorisé le chemin. Ils arrivent vite.

— Tu ne devrais pas célébrer ? C'est ta-

— Je sais. Je l'ai déjà fait. Et j'y retournerais. Mais je devais te parler. Tu as eu une discussion avec Tonio avant sa mort ?

— Oui, je ne vois pas comment ...

Max. C'est définitivement Max.

— Il voulait nous revoir tous les deux ? Il te l'a dit ?

Ses souvenirs remontent avec aigreur, sa douleur resurgit. Charles se saisit de sa main et la presse avec douceur.

— Dis-le moi. Dis-moi ses derniers mots, s'il te plaît.

Il croise les iris torturés de son ami. Vert contre bleu. Il cède.

— Je devais t'appeler normalement. On devait se revoir tous les trois. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il nous a souhaités bon courage, a dit qu'on lui manquait. Il nous a dit ... à très vite.

Un sanglot fatigué s'échappe de ses lèvres. Son rival ferme les yeux douloureusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir, décidé.

Quand les lèvres de son compagnon s'écrasent sur les siennes, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Il accepte le baiser avec un certain soulagement. Il laisse ses mains parcourir son corps avec plaisir et tendresse renouvelés.

L'échange se poursuit. Il ne se soucie plus de la situation et de la prétendue colère qu'il doit ressentir. Non. Il n'y a qu'eux sur le moment. Cela fait si longtemps et ils font l'amour. Ils ne couchent pas ensemble comme lors de bien trop de leurs rencontres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois l'acte fini qu'il s'autorise à avoir des regrets. Leur dernier baiser est échangé mais aucun mot. Leurs corps sont marqués mais est-ce que cela servira à grand-chose ?

Charles se relève assez vite, se défaisant de son étreinte pour aller récupérer ses affaires et se rhabiller. Il se redresse sur ses coudes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je retourne aux célébrations. Tu devrais venir, quasi tout le monde s'y trouve. Ils voulaient ... porter un toast à Tonio.

— Je vous rejoindrais.

Il attend d'être totalement descendu de l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'a été sa journée. Ce qui est assez difficile. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de se mêler à la foule et de subir d'autres regards compatissants. Il en est déjà fatigué. Son amant est déjà sorti.

"**Depuis quand est-ce que tu te prives de le fête pour moi ?**"

— Depuis que tu n'es plus là peut-être.

"**Profite, je t'en prie. On n'est jeune qu'une fois dans sa vie ! Après tu seras vieux et tu n'arriveras plus à supporter ce genre de moments.**"

— Et toi tu ne le deviendras jamais.

Même le Anthoine que lui dessine son esprit s'est tu un instant, le sourire sur ses lèvres vacillant. Il sait que ce n'est pas bien de retenir le souvenir d'une personne, de ne pas vouloir la laisser partir. Il ne le fait même pas exprès.

"**C'est vrai. Il y a plein de choses que je ne vivrais pas. Mais j'ai vécu aussi. J'ai vécu des choses près de vous. Vous avez été mes amis, mes confidents. Je vous ai aimés du plus profond de mon cœur. C'est pourquoi, même si je suis plus là, même si je reviendrais pas, je veux que vous soyez heureux.**"

— Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas réel ... mon esprit me joue des tours.

Son Anthoine se lève du lit, fixant l'extérieur un instant, un sourire triste sur le visage.

"**Peut-être. Mais vas à cette fête. Ou tu le regretteras, tu le sais bien.**"

Il soupire et grommelle quelques vulgarités avant finalement de se lever pour s'habiller et sortir. Son meilleur ami a eu la gentillesse de lui communiquer l'adresse exacte de la salle. Il s'y rend et se glisse avec un bonheur inattendu dans l'ambiance.

Il salue les coéquipiers qu'il croise. S'assoie au bar. Plus loin, il peut voir Charles bien entouré et discutant avec avec Sebastian et Lewis.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là ?

— C'est si surprenant que ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'aurais compris si tu voulais rester un peu seul.

Pierre hausse les épaules. Max prend place à ses côtés et se saisit d'un verre de bière. Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que Daniel ne les rejoigne, glissant un bras autour de la taille du néerlandais.

— Tu comptes enterrer la hache de guerre avec ton amoureux ?

Gêné, il jette un bref coup d'œil à son allure, espérant qu'aucune marque n'est visible.

— On verra. Cela dépend de ce qu'il veut ... je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, les informations filent vite, pas vrai Max ?

Le-dit déglutit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

— J'étais obligé de faire quelque chose. Il faut bien que vous vous réconciliez un jour.

Le plus âgé des trois, qui n'a rien dit jusqu'à lors, reprend à son tour :

— Comment tu te sens par rapport à lui ? C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé. Je ... je l'aime toujours autant bien sûr. Même si ça a été douloureux. Je pensais avoir l'occasion de le voir. On se serait vus tous les trois et il aurait essayé de nous remettre ensemble.

Ses deux rivaux ont la décence de ne pas demande qui est le « il » ou du moins comprennent de qui il parle.

— On a fini au lit tout à l'heure. Mais il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser parce que je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose que la dernière fois.

Les heures sans sommeil, les larmes tues dans l'oreiller, la voix cassée par les sanglots, l'attente interminable d'un message qui n'est jamais venu, l'espoir qui est mort petit à petit.

— C'est parce que tu as tenté de faire le premier pas. Et s'il le faisait ?

— Charles faire le premier pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

— On verra !

Pour que Max soit aussi confiant, ça sent la connerie, c'est sûr. Mais il ne répond pas et ils n'abordent plus le sujet durant le reste de la soirée.  
  
  


7 septembre 2019 : Qualifications GP Italie.

Pierre a fini ses qualifications. Évidemment. Quinzième. Il a le temps de répondre à quelques interviews avant de revenir pour voir le retour de Charles. Pole position. Un petit sourire vient orner ses lèvres malgré tout. Il ne pourra jamais ne pas être fier de ce garçon.

Il entretient des discussions avec les ingénieurs et son directeur technique avant d'être officiellement autorisé à rentrer à l'hôtel. Il se change et à sa sortie, il a une surprise.

— Je vais finir par croire que c'est une habitude chez toi.

— Quoi ? T'attendre ?

— Non, me stalker.

Son meilleur ami rit doucement, pas vraiment inquiet par ce choix de mots, avant de venir lui poser une main sur son bras. C'est une caractéristique dans l'attitude du pilote Ferrari par rapport à lui, très tactile.

— Est-ce que c'est Max qui t'a intimé de venir me parler ?

Le fait que le plus jeune se fige, sans répondre, est suffisant pour lui. Il soupire doucement.

— J'aimerai bien qu'il s'occupe plus de ses affaires.

— Il n'est pas le seul à vouloir nous remettre ensemble tu sais.

Vrai. Anthoine le voulait aussi, trouvant qu'ils n'étaient jamais aussi heureux que quand ils étaient tous les deux. Le monégasque secoue la tête, inquiet de trouver son regard, pour chercher quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Il se perd presque dans le vert si vif, plein d'émotions.

— Ecoute ... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Parce que les gars me poussent à te parler mais l'envie n'en manque pas. C'est juste que j'arrive toujours à court de mots avec toi. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne sais plus comment trouver le chemin de ton cœur, mon amour.

Ce surnom que son interlocuteur a toujours eu l'habitude de lui attribuer et qu'il ne lui a pas dit depuis longtemps. Ses sentiments sont chamboulés. Charles n'a pas besoin de trouver le chemin, il ne l'a jamais quitté.

— Reviens-moi. S'il te plaît.

Son rival le quitte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit. La situation est si inattendue. Si compliquée pour lui. Il ne s'est jamais attendu à ce que le garçon dont il est si éperdument amoureux vienne le voir pour s'excuser.

Il a toujours été celui tentant de les réconcilier, en vain.

Le retour à sa chambre n'est pas non plus calmant. Ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. Compliqué de se sentir serein. Il devrait pourtant. Il ne peut pas concourir dans un tel état d'esprit. Il doit laisser ses soucis personnels de côté.

"**Mouais, mouais, si tu réglais tes problèmes personnels une bonne fois pour toute ce serait beaucoup mieux.**"

Il s'est allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond. À sa droite, Anthoine s'est laissé tomber à ses côtés et le regarde, lui. Il se sent lassé, l'envie d'argumenter le prend. Il veut demander pourquoi la vie est si injuste, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les a quittés plus tôt. Mais ça ne sert à rien.

— Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'une réponse. Bien que je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire.

"**Il pense être impardonnable. Ce qui est compréhensible vu qu'il t'a repoussé plus d'une fois. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas attendu ta réponse. Il a peur que ce soit trop tard.**"

— Trop tard ? Comme si ça pouvait être le cas. On a fait l'amour à peine quelques jours avant, comment est-ce qu'il a pu l'oublier ?

"**Il peut penser que tu le regrettes. Vous n'en avez pas parlé après tout.**"

Ils reviennent sur le gros problème de toute une relation. Le manque de communication. Charles et lui ne parlent jamais assez de leurs sentiments, de leurs soucis, alors qu'ils devraient.

"**Il a fait un pas vers toi, tu pourrais en faire un vers lui ?**"

Ses yeux se ferment. Le "fantôme" pose une main douce sur sa joue. Il pourrait presque croire qu'il n'imagine pas le contact. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Ce n'est sûrement que le fruit de son imagination, une image pour matérialiser ses pensées. Mais l'idée reste, entêtante. Et si ...  
  
  


8 septembre 2019 : GP Italie.

C'est à son tour d'attendre son amant. Appuyé près du garage Ferrari, encore une fois, à l'abri des regards. Charles arrive assez vite et il le tire avec lui, un peu plus loin, pour lui parler sans se faire interrompre.

— Pierre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

La confusion étalée sur le visage de son compagnon le fait sourire doucement. D'un geste spontané, il vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qui lui fait face puis se recule, regardant les joues du monégasque prendre feu.

— Gagne ce GP et peut-être ... qu'on pourrait aller dîner quelque part, toi et moi.

Satisfait de son effet, il se décale avant de commencer à s'en aller, sans attendre une réponse quelconque.

— Pierre ! C'est un rendez-vous ? C'est un rendez-vous pas vrai ?

Il ne répond pas. Si le plus jeune pouvait le voir à cet instant précis, son sourire suffirait pour qu'il sache.

Les préparations passent en un clin d'œil. Il a l'impression qu'il est en train d'enfiler sa combinaison et qu'une minute plus tard il est dans sa monoplace, prêt à partir.

Il finit onzième. D'une certaine manière.

En quelque sorte, Charles finit premier.

Ils se laissent aller à l'ambiance. Tous les pilotes célèbrent. Il se risque à le faire aussi, bien qu'il garde les yeux rivés sur l'heure, attendant que son meilleur ami vienne réclamer son prix.

Et il le fait. Puisque vers dix-neuf heures, alors qu'il discute avec Romain, à propos de sujets divers, son amant arrive et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

— Amour ? Je commence à avoir faim ...

— D'accord, d'accord.

Il s'excuse auprès de son compatriote français et suit l'autre pilote qui le mène rapidement vers sa voiture, semblant avoir tout prévu pour cette soirée.

— Je t'ai proposé un rendez-vous mais c'est toi qui l'a prévu ?

— Il fallait réserver. Je savais que tu t'y prendrais à la dernière minute.

Le trajet en voiture est presque silencieux. Ils discutent un peu, pas trop. Attendant que leur issue se joue lors du repas. Le calme lui pèse. Il repense à Anthoine, à son sourire, à son dernier souhait. Chaque fois que cela lui vient en tête il se sent mal, déprimé.

C'est pourquoi il s'efforce de le chasser de son esprit. Il ne doit pas se sentir ainsi lors d'un moment si important. Pour lui, pour Charles, pour la relation qu'ils entretiennent et leur possible avenir.

Il faut encore attendre la fin du repas pour qu'il trouve le courage et les mots qui lui ont manqué un peu plus tôt.

— Charles, mon cœur, écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

Le plus jeune semble inquiet d'un coup, peu sûr de lui-même.

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre. Mais tu as su reconnaître tes torts. Peu importe à quel point on s'est blessés, c'est du passé. Ce qui m'importe, là tout de suite, c'est le présent. Le futur.

Il inspire profondément.

— Et mon futur je veux le passer avec toi. Je t'aime toujours autant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Il a baissé la tête. Il la relève juste avant pour voir que le monégasque a contourné la table et est venu se jeter dans ses bras.

— Je suis tellement soulagé. Tellement. J'ai été un tel idiot. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Pierre sourit, serrant plus fort contre lui, l'élu de son cœur. Ils s'embrassent une fois de plus, se comprenant d'une certaine manière. Comprenant ce que les derniers jours ont été. Blessés mais toujours en vie, debout. Continuant d'avancer parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement–

Et c'est avec une certaine douleur qu'il se rend compte que son deuil est terminé. Puisqu'il a accepté l'inacceptable. La réalité. Ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.

Doucement, son ami défunt lui offre un dernier sourire triste, soulagé, disparaissant, morceau par morceau, sans cesser de le regarder avec tendresse. Puis, quand il s'est entièrement évaporé, seuls quelques mots résonnent encore dans le vide, éphémères.

"**J'espère que vous êtes heureux.**"

Charles dans ses bras lui lance un regard intrigué, ne comprenant pas son soudain bouleversement, ses yeux humides. Il se contente de l'embrasser pour faire taire son inquiétude.

— Rien. Rien. Je suis juste content de t'avoir retrouvé.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad. Non en fait, cet OS me tenait juste à cœur. Et je me sens super maladroite parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur de la F1 même si je devais bien me lancer un jour. Qu'en pensez-vous ...?


End file.
